Monotany
by Reborn-Nightmares
Summary: Iggy just won't leave Max and Fang alone while they play strip Monopoly. Fax. Possible oneshot. R & R! Rated T for a reason.
1. Strip Monopoly

**A/N: Sorry, I read strip poker and had to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I also do not own the stripping game idea.**

**Claimer: I kind of own the plot.**

* * *

**Monotany- **Ch. 1- Strip Monopoly

_We were sitting in a hotel room, all alone, because the rest of the flock had gone off to bed and Ig hadn't left yet._

_So there we were, Fang, Iggy and I._

_Bored in a hotel room._

_"So, are you guys bored or what?" Iggy said, oblivious to me and Fang's quick, confused looks at each other._

_We both wanted him OUT. We said we were going to talk once the others went to bed. But, of course, Iggy was blind, and couldn't take a hint._

_"I'll take that as a yes," he said, after we didn't reply, "We should play a game. How about... Monopoly?" he said, gesturing towards the complimentary game. How did he know we had that?_

_I shrugged, thinking there could be no harm in the game, then remembering, said, "I'm shrugging, Ig."_

_"Okay, but here is an additional rule," he said, setting out the game, "Whenever you lose 500, you take an some clothes off."_

_Fang and I didn't even bother to reply to that._

_"I'm BLIND." he reminded us._

_"We sure as hell aren't." Fang muttered under his breath._

_So that's how this all started._

"Haha, Max, I will take those 500 from you." Ig said.

I sighed, gave him the money, and took off my shirt.

"Aw, what I would give to be able to see right now..." Iggy said, hearing the shirt hit the floor.

I gave him a look, saying, "oh, and you've got so much clothes on... I mean, I only lost 500 so far, and you lost... 1,500. Haha, that leaves you with boxers. You're just lucky you had a hat on," but sadly, he couldn't tell.

I glanced over to Fang, who was INCREDIBLY sexy shirtless. What? NO! Bad mind, Fang is my right-hand man, NOT my... NO! STOP, BAD MIND!

"Ig, fork it." Fang said, holding out his hand while looking away.

Iggy handed over his LAST 500 dollars in Monopoly money, stripping his boxers in the process.

"So... want to party?" he said.

"PUT YOUR FRICKIN' CLOTHES ON AND GO TO BED!" Gaz yelled from the next room.

"LANGUAGE!" I shouted back.

_Angel, why? _I asked in my mind.

_The flock had a right to know what you guys do when they're trying to sleep._

She had a point. So did Gaz!

"Ig, seriously." Fang said, covering his eyes.

"Fine then, I'll just leave." he said, walking to the door without putting any clothes back on, "Ah, the freedom."

I threw his clothes at him, while he proceeded down the hallway in his birthday suit.

"That boy has issues." I said, walking to the door myself.

"Where are you going?" Fang said, without bothering to put his shirt back on. He came close... very close.

"Well, I was going to go back to my hotel room." I said, grabbing my own shirt in my hand but not putting it on.

He looked at me, all of me, up and down. His eyes settled on my chest.

"Yes, it's a 34B you perv." I said, laughing.

He didn't reply, just came closer still.

"Oh yeah, that talk we were going to have..." I said, sitting on the bed.

Fang sat next to me and nodded.

"I was thinking, Fang," Man, this was hard to say, "Um... it's about the... the..."

I was cut off by Fang's lips on mine.

Shocked, I pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing!" I screamed, not bothering to keep my voice down, and jumping off the bed.

No matter how much I liked the idea of his lips on mine, it was FANG. He... and I... I just know he doesn't like me. Stupid teenage bird boy hormones.

I pulled my shirt back on and started walking towards the door, saying, "I'm sorry. I just can't do this."

"Max," Fang said, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him.

"Max, I'm sorry." Fang said, walking back and sitting on the bed, his head in his hands.

Wow. The two words I thought I would never hear from Fang's mouth... the three words I still thought I would never hear from him aside.

I sat next to him.

I don't know why, but I leaned over and kissed him. Not just a peck on the cheek, but a kiss.

I felt him sort of jump in surprise, but then kiss me back. I put one arm on his neck and one in his dark, ruffled hair.

He tilted his head, putting on his own hands on my waist. He leaned on top of me so that we were lying on the bed.

For a minute, we broke apart for a breath, then continued on kissing.

His hands found their way under my shirt, pulling it up over my head. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, kissing him harder.

Eventually our jeans came off also, leaving us in our underclothes.

I broke away from him.

"Should we?" I said.

"Whatever you think is right, Max." he replied, caressing my cheek.

I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this? I'm beginning to fall in love with the story.**

**And muahahahaha I feel so evil.**

**If I do continue this, they might do it.**

**But no way am I putting any cheesy crap in with Max getting pregnant.**

**If I don't continue, I will leave it as a happy oneshot.**

**Review! :)**


	2. What's Wrong, Max?

**A/N: Hell yes I'll continue it.**

**Disclaimer: Read the one in the first chapter, I'm lazy.**

**Claimer: First chapter! Geez!**

* * *

**Monotany-** Ch. 2- What's Wrong, Max?

"Wow." I said, laying next to Fang on the hotel room bed.

"All I get is a 'wow'?" He said, smirking.

I laughed, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Wow." he said.

"That's what I thought." I said, rolling away.

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back towards him, saying, "Whoa, there, who said you could get away with that?"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. Then it got worse, so much worse that I thought my skull was going to burst, my brain along with it. I let out a cry, clutching my head.

"What's wrong, Max?" Fang said, holding me closer to him.

"Brain... attack..." I managed to whisper, before everything blacked out.

-

-

-

I woke up, blinking, trying to adjust my eyes to the light.

"Max? Are you okay?" I heard, in a low, concerned voice.

I remembered where I was, what had just happened.

"Max?" Fang repeated, sheer concern showing in his voice.

I realized that I hadn't replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered.

I glanced at the clock.

"Holy shit, Fang! It's friggin' eight in the morning!" I said, utter hysteria entering my own voice.

He KNOWS that I HATE sleeping in!

Answering my thoughts, he said, "It's not like I could wake you up when you were out cold!"

I sprang up in the bed.

"Fang, where is the flock? Surely they're up by now," I clutched the sheets tightly over my body, "Do they know...?"

"They're up, Iggy took them to breakfast. I told him that you were sleeping in. He believed it, and took them down for breakfast. I don't think Angel knows or suspects anything. So, most likely, they don't." he said, completely calm.

"Oh, thank God." I said, relaxing back onto the bed.

He smiled.

"I'm gonna get us some breakfast." He said, leaving the room.

I sighed.

I grabbed my backpack, and took out my spare clothes.

Into the showers. Whee.

As usual, like nothing ever happened between me and Fang.

-

-

-

"Food!" Fang called from the room.

I pulled my hair back, checked my clothes in the mirror, then went out of the attached bathroom.

We dug in to the food, mostly bagels and little packets of cereal. A lot for two teenagers to eat, right? Wrong.

I finished off my last bit of bagel, leaning back in my chair.

"Fang." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

That was all I needed to say, just to start a whole debate.

What was best for the flock, what was best for us, how we really felt.

What surprised me was that Fang was actually discussing.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of a filler.**

**Yes, this will continue. It's NOT a oneshot. It might actually take off as a whole story.**

**I love it. The first story that I fell in love with.**

**I may actually marry it.**

**Trajet D'ete, do you take Bored in a Hotel Room to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?**

**I do.**

**LOL.**

**Review! :)**


	3. Guys, About Last Night

**A/N: I have ten minutes to write this before my art class. Start your timers... NOW!**

**Disclaimer: First ch. plz.**

**Claimer: You shouldn't be lazy when I have ten minutes ticking away. Off to that first chapter you go, now!**

* * *

**Monotany- **Ch. 3- Guys, About Last Night...

Fang and I walked to the next room over, awaiting our doom.

I held back from the door a little. You'd be nervous too, if you had done something with your best friend last night... in bed... and had to tell the rest of your family about the incident.

Especially if you were mutant bird-kids on the run.

Fang, as usual, ignored my hesitation and opened the door to Iggy's room. Sitting in the middle of the room, playing Monopoly, was the flock. Angel eyed me suspiciously, and I mentally warned her not to read any minds.

I walked over and sat down with the flock.

"Who's winning," then glanced at Iggy, "and who was smart enough to keep it G rated?"

"Very funny, Max. It's not my fault the chick at the counter spiked my soda." Iggy said, shoving me.

Fang gave me a glance, reminding me of the reason we had come.

"Well, um, guys, we, um... we need to um..." I said, stuttering.

"Max and I slept with each other last night." Fang said, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"AW! What the hell guys?" Gazzy said, running to the bathroom.  
"That was fast." Iggy said, shutting the door.  
"Like, slept slept, as in like, fell asleep in the same bed or..." Nudge started, then heard a not-so-pleasant sound from the bathroom and answered her own question.

Angel said nothing, just stared at us.

It wasn't a criticizing look. It wasn't a happy look.

It wasn't even of enough emotion to count as a Fang look.

It was just blank eyes focused on Fang and I.

Then, her mouth opened, "You understand," it was neither a question or a statement. Just the movement of a six-year-old's mouth, with the result of noise exiting. Her voice was almost robotic, cold and uninviting, yet not harsh.

We nodded in usion.

Nudge, oblivious to Angel's change in mood, said, "So you're going out now, right?"

We nodded again. Seems to be a lot of that going around now.

* * *

**A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point.**

**Filler, maybz, but it needed to be put in, and I went over my limit of ten minutes, so now I'm twenty minutes late to art.**

**That's what I get for being a fanfiction-renowned author.**

**No time for spell check. Sorry for errors.**

**Review! :)**


	4. So What Happens Now?

**A/N: Hey! I know, I know, two update in one day? Does this girl have a life?**

**No, I don't.**

**So you get stories.**

**Claimer/Disclaimer: FIRST CHAPTER LAZY BUMS!**

* * *

**Monotany- **Ch. 4- So... What Happens Now?

"Okay, guys, time to head in." I said, concluding their discussion over me and Fang's wedding, even though there was not going to be one anytime soon.

We all stacked then went out to our rooms.

This one day had become so long and complicated, that I had almost forgotten we were still on the run. We needed to relocate, but after today, staying in the hotel was a risk we were going to have to take.

I walked down the hall and opened my room door, to find Fang next to me.

"Fang! Way to scare the hell out of me!" I said, wincing at my own cursing.

He snickered, then gestured towards his own room, the next one over.

"Fang." I said, looking him in the eye.

A devious smile appeared on his face, right before he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into his room.

"Fang! Quit it!" I said, struggling to get down.

"Three times in one minute. That's how many times you said my name. I must be doing something right..." he said, putting me gently down on the bed, "So... what happens now?"

"We sleep," I said, leaning against the headboard, "And no Fang, we are not repeating last night!"

But his lips were already on mine, and I shut up instantly.

I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, and quickly invited it into my mouth.

I pulled back after a minute or two.

"What?" he said, pouting. Unfortunately, that look expired say, seven years ago.

"C'mon, we're leaving tomorrow. You'd better sleep so that we can fly to Mom's." I said.

I got up, leaving Fang on the bed alone.

"Aw, _Maxine_?" I shot him the bird.

"Sleep. Now." I said, walking out the door and into my room.

Just in time to catch Sam crawling through the window.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie!**

**I know, I suck.**

**Well, I updated twice in one day, so be happy.**

**Oh- sad news. Next week I'll be away!**

**Unless I can get to an internet cafe, you guys will have to wait until (dundundun) two weeks from now!**

**Review... :(**


	5. FNick's NOT My Brother

**Claimer/Disclaimer: GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!**

* * *

"What the hell?" I said, looking at the teenage boy climbing through the window, yet not wanting Fang to come in.

"Max!" he said, startled, falling into the room.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" I said, trying to block Angel from my mind.

"Well, my family's here on vacation, and I thought I saw your family eating breakfast, then I asked the guy at the front desk, and, well... I wanted to see you. I mean, it's been a while, don't you think? You were, after all, my girlfriend." he said, almost ranting like Nudge.

"Girlfriend?! How could I be your girlfriend? It was one date- and I told you- I can't trust anyone. Not even you. Besides... F-Nick's not my brother... he's my boyfriend. So get the hell out, and stop following me!" I said, my voice raising to the point where I was yelling.

Sure that Fang heard, I glared at Sam, who was paralyzed on the floor in shock.

Then Fang came in.

"Max, what-" he stopped when he saw Sam.

His expression was noticeable, to me at least.

It was a sudden flash of fury, his jaw tightened, fists clenched.

Then his muscles relaxed, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

I was about to ask his plan when his lips crashed down on mine.

He pushed me against the wall, hands under my shirt.

I entwined my hands in his thick and dark hair, tilting my head to deepen the kiss.

His tongue slid over my bottom lip, when I allowed his entrance immediately.

I had caught on the moment his lips touched mine, and I could hear Sam run out of the room, a pang of guilt running through me.

He was only human, I reminded myself.

Soon I was out of breath, and Fang and I broke apart, gasping for air.

He smiled evilly, eyes gesturing towards the bed.

"Just because you saved me from that idiotic kid doesn't mean I've changed my mind. Bed, now. Your own bed, at that." I said, shooing Fang out the door.

The next morning, we headed for my Mom's.

"I love you, Max." Fang whispered in my ear as we flew.

I smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"I've always loved you. Always have, always will." I replied, sealing it with another peck on the lips.

And- even though we were still on the run, still mutant orphans, most of us, that is, everything was right.

Just this once.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, an ending. I felt terrible that I left you all hanging like that, so I finished it. Even with a cute little flourish at the end.**

**Just like my final signature on this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you don't hate me quite so much now that it's finished.**

**-Maxine**


End file.
